A Ruffled Mind Makes A Restless Pillow
by L. Drayton
Summary: The one time L wishes to sleep he finds himself fighting Light's recurring subconscious affection. Fluffy!


**Hey guys! I churned this out just now because I thought it'd be fun! I came across the quote and immediately made the connection between this and our dear boys. So, I think this has a little humour but it's mainly just a cute little bit of fun on my end and hopefully yours too. All my love ~  
- L.**

'A Ruffled Mind Makes A Restless Pillow'  


"Light-kun, please do explain to me why you are currently... here." It was a rhetorical question, whispered into the darkness of the room. The clacking of the computer keys ceased for just a moment after the question was posed to listen for any response. L returned to his laptop after hearing a sleepy shuffle.

It was around twelve at night, and Light had been asleep for twenty minutes. L himself was feeling a little weary after a particularly dull and uneventful day which had seemed never to end. There had been no news on Kira in a long while and the sickening boredom was beginning to break L's mind into many pieces.

"Hmm?" mumbled the detective's companion. L glanced down. Light's soft warm breath tickled against his skin, causing shivers (be them from discomfort or agitation, he did not know) down his spine. L sent a gentle poke to Light's face, which inspired no response except a slight grunt of irritation. L imagined a swat would have been aimed at him if Light had been slightly more conscious, and that caused him to grin a little.

Light had only started to bother the man a few moments before when he'd shuffled round in his sleep and had finally ended up at L's feet. It had looked to L to be an awkward manoeuvre, but the younger seemed quite content in that position, only shuffling again once or twice to wiggle his toes. Unfortunately, that position involved being very close to the detective's exposed feet, so close in fact that his breath contacted the toes directly every few seconds. The rhythm was frustrating, but not as frustrating as the fact that it was too dark to actually _see _the youngest male Yagami, so L just felt him.

He had tried to distract himself by focusing on work, but the unusual sensation was slightly overpowering. Placing his laptop to one area of the huge bed, L absently watched the room form around him as his eyes adjusted.

He could make out the outline of a curled up boy in front of him, head facing the detective. His hair hung in front of his face, some areas sticking up. He wouldn't like that, L decided, so he reached out a hand to softly pat down the offending strands. Light responded by tilting his head towards L's pale fingers, in much the same way as a cat. The detective picked up on that with a smirk and absent-mindedly began to play with his hair.

"You're very peaceful and still when you are sleeping, I am surprised I haven't realized this sooner considering."

L sighed slightly and moved back. He weighed up the pros and cons of falling asleep, and eventually chose to get a few minutes sleep. He gently moved Light back to where he usually slept and pulled the silk covers over him. Then he lay down next to the still sleeping man and closed his eyes. L listened tentatively to the steady breathing of his companion.

Suddenly, there was a shift and the breathing was all too close. Opening his eyes as though someone had poured acid over them, the detective glanced around to locate Light. He found him resting his head on L's chest. Ah. That explained the increase in volume of the breathing. Ever so gently, the man eased the other off of him. He despised physical contact, even if it was from a 'friend.'

"Stay, Light-kun," he commanded into the darkness. There was silence for a response. L gave himself a nod when he was certain Light would not move towards him again.

Almost happily, L fell asleep.

He slept soundly for approximately three minutes. It was then that he was pulled from the emptiness of his dreams by a pressure under his chin, forcing his head up. He didn't need to open his eyes to know that it was Light.

"Light-kun," he mumbled, shifting to the side so that the boy would fall from him and onto the pillow, "is in a nuzzling mood, I see."

He reached towards his bedside cabinet and pulled out a lollipop. L stuck it into his mouth and sucked out the strawberry flavour. As he licked it, his eyes began to close on their own accord. He briefly wondered if Light would find his way back onto him before his eyes closed completely, taking his conscious mind with them.

He had been correct.

L woke to Light laying across his stomach, arms wrapped around his chest. The detective seriously considered shouting at his younger, but refrained in favour of removing the boy once again. This time he let out a quiet whine as his arms were unhooked from L and he was rolled over, causing L's eyes to roll almost involuntarily.

"Mmph," Light mumbled into the pillow as he snuggled into it. The other man in the bed got up and went to the other end of the bed. Back pressed against the foot-board, feet dangling over the edge of the mattress and lollipop in mouth, L fell asleep once more. He slept in peace for a few minutes, blissfully unaware of the night he was going to have to endure.

* * *

When the time to arise appeared for the young brown-haired man, he cracked open his eyelids and stretched his arms, yawning. It was a few moments after these actions had been completed that he noticed the lack of laptop-clacking detective. A few beats of panic flushed through his veins before he felt the weight at the end of the bed.

Sitting up quickly, Light felt his initial panic recede and become replaced by confusion. Why was L sleeping there? Scrap that – why was L sleeping at all? Softly and cautiously, Light used his socked foot to tap on L's nose. The detective's eyes snapped open and for a moment the poker noticed a flash of weary irritation spread across his face.

"Ah, good morning, Light-kun," he said in his usual monotone. Light let his confusion show on his face as he said a simple 'good morning.' It was much later on in the day when Light decided to ask about the detective's strange sleeping position. The answer he received was nothing short of nonsensical.

"On thirteen occasions you proved that I can be wrong in my deductions, and thus led me to sleep in that position to escape being used as a goose down pillow." L shot him a knowing, yet blank look after having said this. He stared at Light for a few moments, waiting for a response. His stare was eventually broken by a huge yawn. Light smirked.

"You'd be a rubbish pillow, L. I'm not going to be using you as one any time soon."

Light missed L's uncharacteristic gawk.


End file.
